Little Warrior
by samwinchestergirl33
Summary: Carly is called in to pick Josslyn up from the first day of fifth grade after she gets in a fight


**Little Warrior**

 **Summary: Carly is called in to pick Josslyn up from the first day of fifth grade after she gets in a fight.**

Carly groaned and rolled her eyes as her cellphone rang shrilly. "We'll get back to this later." She said with a wild grin as she pressed a kiss to Sonny's lips. Slowly, she took her phone off the nightstand and frowned at the sight of Port Charles Elementary on the screen. Slowly, she pushed the green talk button and brought the phone to her ear. "Hello?" She asked hesitantly.

"Mrs. Corinthos? It's Principal Jacklyn Fitzgerald at your daughter, Josslyn's school. I'm calling because Josslyn got into a fight with Campbell Hayward. Actually, she just punched him and we had to pull her away. She wouldn't say why she did it. And of course, Campbell said he didn't do a thing. That she just attacked him." The woman's voice was full of disapproval.

The other woman shook her head with a sigh and climbed off of bed, grabbing her clothes off of the floor and putting them on. "I'll be there in a few minutes. Thanks for calling and telling me." She said, ending the call. She ran her hand through her hair as she took a seat back on the bed to slip on her sneakers.

Sonny rolled over and wrapped around her waist, head resting on her shoulder. "What happened?" He wondered curiously, feeling a smile curve up his lips, dimples flashing. With Josslyn, it could be anything.

Carly laughed and leaned into him for him for a moment, letting herself bask in him. "Apparently, Josslyn punched a boy. I need to go and pick her up. Only Josslyn would get in trouble on the first day of school." She answered, squeezing his hand before she stood up, letting his hands fall from her waist.

"Do you want me to come with you?" Her again husband questioned, sitting up more.

She smiled and shook her head. "No. I shouldn't be too long. I'll find out what happened and bring her home immediately."

He nodded in understanding and leaned back again. "Okay." He replied, softly, giving her a gentle kiss goodbye.

* * *

When Carly entered the school fifteen minutes later, she immediately spotted Josslyn, swinging her legs back and forth and twirling a piece of curly hair around her slender finger, proud grin etched upon her face.

Carly stopped in front of the girl and motioned for her to stand up just as the principal walked out.

"Since this is the first incident, her not being here for the rest of the day is enough. But we really can't accept this behavior again." Jacklyn stated firmly.

The other woman smiled gratefully, wrapping an arm around her daughter's shoulders. "Thank you. I don't know what made Josslyn do what she did, but she won't do it again."

"Campbell deserved it!" The blonde bit out with a pout, arms crossing over her chest.

"Josslyn!" Carly warned.

Josslyn rolled her eyes. "No. I won't do it again." She answered.

After more apologies, Josslyn and Carly headed out to the car.

"So, why did you punch that boy, Joss?" Her mother wondered once they were in the car.

The girl was quiet for a few moments before she spoke. "He insulted Morgan. He called Morgan a freak and said he deserved to be in the nuthouse. Then he called Michael a murderer because somehow he knows about how Michael killed Claudia when she tried to take me away from you as a baby. I just got mad."

Carly's hands tightened on the steering wheel at her daughter's words and she had half a mind to go back into that school and demand to speak to Campbell's parents, but she controlled herself. "Well, I can understand why you got angry." She stated finally, turning in her seat to look at her daughter and lifting a hand off the steering wheel to brush her daughter's long, blonde locks out of her face. "But honey, that boy wasn't worth getting in trouble for."

"But Michael and Morgan are!" Josslyn argued. "Why are people allowed to laugh at things that they don't understand?" Angry tears stung her eyes and trailed down her cheeks and her small hands balled into little fists that she beat against her jean clad legs.

"Because they're ignorant and people can be assholes. But the thing is, that's their problem. Not yours." The woman replied, holding her daughter's hand, ignoring the swell of pride that she felt at her daughter's fierceness.

Josslyn didn't reply to that, clearly not pleased with that answer, not that Carly could blame her.

As soon as they were parked in front of the house, her daughter immediately got out and skipped into the house.

Sonny turned from where he stood on the balcony when he heard them enter the living room. He raised an eyebrow in question at the sight of his wife's amused grin.

"Josslyn punched a boy for making fun of Morgan and Michael." Carly answered his unspoken question, letting out a soft giggle when Sonny threw his head back in laughter.

Carly punched Sonny on the shoulder playfully as he gave Josslyn a high five, shaking her head. "It shouldn't be funny, Sonny!" She told him, not sounding the least bit angry.

"I'm sure Josslyn had good reason!" Sonny teased, giving Josslyn a smile.

Josslyn nodded in agreement, hair bouncing across her shoulders.

Carly just groaned in exasperation and shook her head as she watched Sonny take Josslyn off for a piece of cake that Olivia had dropped off in celebration.


End file.
